In recent years, with the development of the display technologies, various kinds of display devices have emerged in the market. For example, liquid crystal display device, organic light-emitting display device and the like have already become the mainstream products in the current display industry. The organic light-emitting display panel is the dominant trend of the display industry and becomes the hot spot of research in the display field due to its excellent characteristics of light-weight, thinness, low power consumption, high brightness, high contrast, high resolution, wide angle of view and the like.
One important component of the organic light-emitting display panel is the organic light-emitting diode. The organic light-emitting diode emits light through a light-emitting layer disposed between an anode and a cathode under an electric field applied between the anode and the cathode. In a conventional organic light-emitting diode, due to the insufficient injection and mobility of electrons, a recombination center of the holes and the electrons may deviate from the light-emitting layer, resulting in a decrease in the light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting layer. Therefore, a problem to be solved urgently is how to further improve the injection and mobility of electrons in an organic light-emitting diode, so as to avoid a deviation of their recombination center. In this way, the performance of organic light-emitting component can be improved.